Demon of All Hallows
by BloodstainFever
Summary: "Well, becoming a full-blood is tempting. But, besides that, why should I help you?" Doppelganger crossed her legs, and smiled a wide grin at me. "Well, you could go back to Europe, finally be accepted in society, and, if we like you enough, we can be BFF's forever!"
1. Chapter 1

Demon of All Hallows: Chapter One

My Name is Harley Karma Guinevere. Well actually my name is H.K Strider. My mom made me take her last name- Guinevere- after her and my father divorced. More or less, I have friends, and stuff like that, but I haven't seen my dad, or heard the name Strider in years.

-My mom said that he was dead, and that it was best not to dwell on it.

I can Imagine my father as a Mortal, thats the only cause for me being a half vampire.

I don't trust people much, I dont get Amazing Grades, And I'm a tad bit of a wallflower by myself. I used to have thick glasses and unruly hair- All that stuff that's supposed to look cute on anime girls- Well, I guess I got the short end of the stick back in 6th grade. But whatever you know? 'You Only live once so Don't Live with Regrets', and all that jibber jabber. But that Ain't the point, Lets get this show on the road.

-[Demon Of All Hallows]-

I looked up into the sky as I walked down the street.

I never knew how long my commute to school was, really. Times flies when you dont pay attention. I looked around, not really Dead-Set on getting to school early, I was more into living in the moment. The leaves on the trees were light green, My Favorite color, and whistled in the wind as I walked past. I was almost at the turn to get to my school when I saw my Besto-For-Life Raven Madison. I zoomed over to her and we started walking side by side.

"Someone Seems peppy today." She said and Mock Rolled her eyes.

"On the contrary, Madame, you seem glowing today!" I said.

I guess I'm funny. Since she started laughing her voicebox out.

Me and Raven have been friends since about 3rd Grade, and had our mishaps and fights, but she always stayed beside me. Always there, like that one great thing in your life that you could never leave behind, no matter how hared you tried.

In a Matter of moments, we arrived at the school and Gulped as we entered the place. I never really noticed, but this school is really, really, Lame. (Duh, Harley.) Like really though, there's no one nice at this school, Everyone is either a Jock, or a cheerleader, or just someone who would stab you in the back the second you took your eyes off of them. I wish people here were more faithful in others.

I walked into My first class, Latin.

Latin is my favorite subject, I get to basically show off since My Spanish and stuff like that are On Point. The Latin teacher, A Substitute, I think was emotionless as ever, and didn't make it as fun and personalized as our normal teacher does. Even though I knew all the answers, I barely even raised my hand.

We had a pop quiz, too. That my norm said to give to us. I basically finished the 15 questions in about 15 minutes and slept the almost the entire class away.

"Hey, Why is she sleeping?!" I could faintly hear.

"Oh No, Harley." A voice I could Faintly distinguish as Raven's sighed. She Placed her Left hand on my head And shook it as hard as she could, and successfully pulled me out of unconciousness.

My Sub gave me an afterschool detention for sleeping in class, And on top of that, I have to come in the day after- Saturday, to clean up with my Norm.

For the rest of the period, I sat in my chair Leaning back and scratched words into the awkward- Marble-Type Material that my desk was made out of with a compass.

The Bell rang, And It was time for the next Class:

Math class.

Did I mention how much I hate Math class?


	2. A Deal with Death

**Ahaha, Hello again, guys. Well I got a question. "Is She Gothic Too?" From Guest. Ah, well no and yes. Harley is actually a punk rocker. And most people think that those two subcultures are two sides on the same skull necklace. Well, Its kinda like 'All squares are rectangles, but all rectangles arent squares.' I hope I answered it right! ~BF**

_**Demon of All Hallows.**_

I walked into math, scanning the dull, paintless room with keen eyes. As I looked around I could see four new faces mixed in with the usual set. One of them had a so-bad-it's-good dye job. Blonde. The another was a short girl with deep brunette hair in a style like my own. Her head that was resting on the desk in a sleeping position was adorned with a devil-horn headband. The resemblance between us was scary, I tell ya...

The next two were guys, one wearing something resembling a prep school uniform, and he obviously wasn't listening to the teachers algebra lesson, since he had headphones in with the music so loud, I could even hear him. The last guy was beefy, and wore a black beanie with a skull on it. He was "P" cute in my standards.

Math class yawned on like usual, but at the end of class, I was Hilariously impressed. Headphones kid who wasn't really paying attention was actually pretty smart, I must say. When my math teacher called on him and asked near-impossible questions, he answered them all with ease without even listening to the questions.

Maybe he could read lips.

Or Maybe Minds.

-[Demon of All Hallows]-

Near the end of math class, the beefed up kid and my eerie doppleganger turned around and scooted their chairs up to my desk.

"Hi?" I asked, unsure.

"Hey," My doppleganger said sleepily, "We have a proposition for you."

"What type of proposition?"

"You join up with Claude, Tripp, Rocco, and myself, And we make you a full-blooded vampire." He said and smirked, resting her head on her palm.

"Well, becoming a full-blood is tempting. But, besides that, why should I help you?"

Dopplegangle crossed her legs, and smiled a wide grin at me. "Well, you could go back to Europe, finally be accepted in society, and, if we like you enough, we can be BFF's forever!"

"Best friends, with people I barely know."

"Exactly." Beefcake said and scratched his neck.

I sighed, and finally gave in, "Sure, whatever."

"Haha!" They both shouted. "We knew you'd see it our way."


End file.
